DisparatePotency
__FORCETOC__ Summary To be completed later. Session Info N/A Be the MOST Pathetic Person. Your name is BARLEI FERALL. ' '''You have a number of interests. You love the webcomics under the title MSPA, by Troll Andrew Hussie. He is so awesome. You especially love HOMESTUCK, that comic about the trolloid aliens called "humans". It is so awesome you don't even know. You really love making FAN-HUMANS. It is becoming a habit bordering on the fetishistic. But addiction is a powerful thing. ' 'You are exceptionally CREEPY AND WEIRD. Out of all the people you've talked to, only three still talk to you regularly. It used to be four, but you then found out that one was only an alt account by one of those three in an attempt to prank you. The attempt was a rousing success. It left you feeling a little depressed when your number of "friends" dropped by one, but it's okay. You never were that good at making friends anyway. Oh wait, that, actually, makes it a little less happy. Um. Moving on. ' '''Oh yeah. You are REALLY CREEPY. Like, so creepy. You can't even explain it. It simply needs to be experienced. You are often INCREDIBLY SILLY. Although, you can go a little OVERBOARD, especially when meeting NEW PEOPLE. Anyway, You are practicing DRAWING AND WRITING, but you are only A LITTLE BIT GOOD AT THEM. SOMETIMES. It kinda depends on the atmosphere. ' '''You are sort of good at MULTITASKING, which is why you almost always have LIKE A BILLION TABS AND TROLLIAN WINDOWS OPEN AT ONCE. At least, you wish you had a billion Trollian windows open. No one really talks to you for very long. ' 'You are KIND OF AN IDIOT SOMETIMES, but that's mostly because you are EXTREMELY GULLIBLE. You don't understand sarcasm well, because you NEVER USE IT. ' 'You have found that a lot of people are confused over your gender. You never intend to tell them, because, well, you don't really know. You think it would be funny. You have an ODD SENSE OF HUMOR. You laugh at pretty much anything. You're weird like that. ' 'You often tend to do things WITHOUT ANY FORETHOUGHT, or even a REASON AS TO WHY YOU'RE EVEN DOING IT. You don't quite get yourself sometimes. ' 'You like to TALK TO YOURSELF A LOT. This is really more for humor than anything else, because you don't really gain any sort of new perspective on things. You can often sustain a three-, four-, or even five-way conversation with yourself in different personalities. This may be a reason as to why you love ROLEPLAYING so much. ' 'You have REALLY BIG DREAMS FOR YOURSELF. Maybe TOO BIG. You like to imagine IMPOSSIBLE SCENARIOS, often involving YOU DOING SUPER AWESOME STUFF. You really wish these dreams would come true, but they never will. However, these impossible scenarios would probably be great for writing, if you had ANY IDEA HOW TO MAKE THEM INTO A COHERENT STORY. They could also be another reason as to why you love roleplaying so much. ' 'As stated twice above, you really love ROLEPLAYING. You sometimes even get into a roleplaying session with someone over Trollian WITHOUT EVEN NOTICING. Sometimes you have trouble telling when someone is roleplaying f4c3t1ously. You are always serious. Always. ' 'You also enjoy HELPING PEOPLE where you can. It gives you a really satisfactory feeling. It's sort of addicting, and you can sometimes go a little overboard, and start acting all condescending and whatnot. You're pretty sure it pisses people off, but you have a hard time reading EMOTIONS. ' 'You are pretty PHYSICALLY INADEQUATE. You don't get very much exercise, what with your lusus, a cross between a CHIMPANZEE and a HAMSTER, doing almost all of your work for you. ' 'You are kind of ROMANTICALLY IDIOTIC, and fall in <3 with almost any male you talk to. It's kind of annoying, and your friends, all 3 of them, probably think you're just fooling around. But you're not. Not at all. You don't even know how to have a good <3<, since you are UNNECESSARILY NICE, an always apologize after everything you do. You COULD use a good <> though, preferably FEMALE, to prevent any <3 feelings from cropping up. ' 'You have a tendency to go WAY OVERBOARD WITH EVERYTHING, ESPECIALLY WRITING. For example, this entire freaking thing. You mean, look how long that is. Too long is what. ' 'You really like ABUSING MEMES. I warned you about memes bro! I told you dog! You really only say them in a vain effort to get other people to like you. ' 'You admit that you're A BIT PATHETIC, but you don't really care. You try to enjoy life despite your lack of ability to really be very good at anything, but that's okay because you are at least competent at necessary things. Like reading. And talking. Sometimes. ' 'Your strife specibus is set to swsrmyknfkind, because you are REALLY INDECISIVE when it comes to, well, anything. Your symbol is one you made yourself. You think it looks kind of cool. You bought it on a shirt for the troll equivalent of about $40. You think it was an okay choice. ' '''Your trolltag is disparatePotency, and your - words - match - your - name - exactly. Category:Troll Category:Lime Blood Category:Ambiguous Gender Category:Aerok12